


A random story with the best boy squad were Zack is trying his best

by Kikicandytea



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikicandytea/pseuds/Kikicandytea
Summary: short story where Zack is trying his best to make christmas special for his friends
Kudos: 2





	A random story with the best boy squad were Zack is trying his best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Craig!,i hope you like it ;v; i personally think it could have been better but aaaaa ;O; ,there´s another gifts i need to also work on that need more work so yeah :P

It was finally 24th of december and it was a total chaos,where to even begin,even though it would have been better for anyone to be with their families in the time for christmas Edward,Zack and Blue had the idea to spend it with each other while staying at school even when it was the holiday break,neither Blue or Edward wanted to spend christmas with their families,and even though Zack wanted to hang out with his dads,he wouldn't let Edward and Blue alone for two reasons,one: Zack didn't want to leave his best friends alone on such a special occasion,and two,it would be super awkward,with the lack of social skills of both of them Zack doubted they would even say a word to each other while he was gone.  
So he decided to stay with his friends and decided to make christmas special for them,it was their first year together and he appreciated both of them very much,and he also knew they probably haven´t had very nice times with christmas back in their houses…,so he decided to make that night together the best it could be.

with the 25th of december approaching Zack decided to start making plans,he at first thought inviting their friends to celebrate too but,Blue didn't have any friends and Edward didn't had much friends either,and his boyfriend,Mark,had also went on christmas break with his family,but Zack was able to contact them to bring a gift to Edward,but sadly he wouldn't be able to attend,next option was Soul,at first Zack was scared that he would be busy but for his luck he would be able to go for a little bit before he had to go on a date with someone he didn't dare to mention,but he surely seemed like he was happy about it,blushing whenever he was talking about his date. so at least he got that figured out.

The nextpart was to go get gifts without Edward or Blue figuring out,it took several trips to be able to get the perfect gifts for them but he was able to get them,and he also got a little gift for Edward´s pet Plutton,he got him a couple of plushies to sleep with and a christmas hat for the occasion,and for Edward,he got him a cooking book,an album of his favorite music artist and a sweater with a cute possum in it,meanwhile for Blue it was more complicated,he ended up buying some random things he hoped he would like,and he also bought a bunny facemask for him,since he was always wearing the same one. Meanwhile he had to hide the gifts in Soul´s office,where he also helped Zack wrap the gifts.

when the 24th of december finally arrived,it was all chaos,not only Zack almost burned the kitchen trying to cook while almost falling sleep for all the times he didn't sleep trying to make that day perfect,but he also messed up doing some cookies that he doesn't even know how he messed up,and so he made sure nothing burned and sighed before passing out for being so tired in the kitchen,without him knowing that both Edward and Blue had been watching what had just happened,Blue bringed Zack to the sofa so he could rest and then he and Edward started working.

When Zack finally woke up,he immediately looked at the clock on the wall,scared for the result and when seeing 11:20 marked on it,he almost passes out again,but then someone touches his shoulder,shocked at first he turns around to see both Blue and Edward smiling at him offering him some cookies that just finished cooking,they were warm and perfect,Zack thanked both of then,that's when he noticed that they had also made some hot chocolate to enjoy too,some gifts of different sizes and brought some christmas movies to watch together,Zack was beyond happy to see his friends happy that night,some minutes later,Soul arrived for some minutes to day hi and leave some gifts,and when he left,all of them thanked them and started to celebrate their first christmas together,watching bad fun christmas movies,drinking some hot chocolate,and opening gifts,even though Zack was nervous about that moment at first now he realised that he had nothing to worry about since he was able to spend that night with some of the most important people to him in the world.


End file.
